You have to earn this place
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: It is a lonely night for Dean. His brother is locked away in Bobby's house and Dean has time to think about everything that has happened to them and how angry these things making him (Takes place in Season 5)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!** _

_Just a small, spontaneous idea I got._

 _Currently I am trying to get out of my writers block._

 _I hope you like this idea of mine._

 _And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._ _Don't forget:  
My first language isn't english ;)  
_

* * *

 ** _You have to earn this place_**

The stars shone brightly that night.

A cool breeze was blowing; cast away even the last cloud that blocked the view of the vastness of the universe.

Silently Dean stared in the dark night sky and watched the twinkling stars high above his head, but he was elsewhere with his thoughts.

He was sprawled out on the hood of his black impala and, arms folded behind his head, he stared at the stars and was caught in his thoughts.

Thoughts about his little brother…

He had his brother locked in Bobby's shelter as soon as they arrived at the older hunters house.

Demon blood...again.

And Dean was sick of it!

He was sick of seeing his brother suffer like that.

He gave his father the fault for all this.

John had turned him into what he hated so much: a monster hunter, who could never live a normal life.

A normal life would never be possible for him and Sam and this realization stoked the fire of anger in his body.

His hands clenched into fists of such thoughts, but he tried to control himself and to relax again. It was such a wonderful night...but how was he able to enjoy this night?

He was alone, lonely...

Sam was always at his side and together they had looked at the stars whenever they had made a little break on the edge of a road.

But in this night his brother, his family, was not at his side.

No.

That night, he was alone and lonely...

His eyes became even gloomier when he thought back to the past events.

He had been in hell and an angel of the Lord had saved him, only to tell him later that he would kill his brother if his condition should worsen.

Dean had never believed in angels or God, and even now he doubted his faith.

Angels were assholes. Partly worse than demons. They were merciless, brutal, killing those who threatened to oppose their plans. Dean had always imagined angels otherwise. Back when his mother was still alive, she had told him stories. Stories in which occurred also angels and in those stories they were no assholes. No. In the stories of his mother they were loving beings who would be by the side of humanity, even in the darkest time.

But that was it for Dean. Stories and nothing more…

He knew how the angels behaved in this world and he knew how brutal and arrogant they were.

But one of them was different: The angel who had grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled out of damnation.

Initially Castiel had been like all other angels: A cold hearted bastard!

But gradually, Dean and Sam had managed to soften the heart of the angel and now even he doubted the plans of the Almighty...if it were at all the plans of God.

Dean doubted this, for what God sent his warriors out to destroy his creation?

Where was the logic in that?

The hunter shook his head silently and no longer tried to think about something like that.

At the moment his brother was most important and he hoped so much that he would feel better soon, that he soon would be back beside him on the Impala, drinking beer with him and would laugh with him.

But until this time had come, Bobby would keep an eye on him.

He didn't trust the angel, because Castiel wanted to see his brother dead a few weeks ago.

As if on cue the sound of flapping wings came to his ears and a little later he felt the presence of the angel. But Dean didn't look at him, ignored him and continued to stare at the stars.

The Heavenly Warrior stood before the Impala and stared down at the man who lay on the hood and looked out into the dark night.

"Dean?"

But the hunter didn't answer him, not even looking at him.

He was angry, that's for sure, but whether this anger was directed against Castiel or something else, the angel could not interpret. But he could also understand the anger of the human. Dean and his brother had been through a lot in recent weeks.

However, he was worried about him.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Castiel tried again, but still Dean remained silent.

The angel began to move, went up to Dean and he put a hand on the hood and just wanted to swing himself up in order to sit next to him, but suddenly Dean hissed at him a sinister "No!".

Immediately the warrior stopped in his movements, looked at the man who now looked back at him and glared at him so darkly that Castiel retreated frightened. He didn't know what he had done wrong, but yet he wanted to apologize for his misbehavior, but he didn't even get the chance to formulate the words of an apology, as Dean cut him off with his next words.

"This place is only for members of the family and you're not one of us!" He hissed at the angel and shortly thereafter his eyes went back to the stars and somewhat melancholy sparkled in his eyes.

That he had just deeply hurt Castiel with his words he didn't care in the slightest.

"You need to earn this place beside me, Castiel..."

 ** _The End_**


End file.
